


we are who we are when no one's watching

by ShipperTrash140109



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Tags Are Hard, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: I won't mindEven though I know you'll never be mineI won't mindEven though I know you'll never be mine
Relationships: Gibson/Tommy (Dunkirk)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: song prompt





	we are who we are when no one's watching

**Author's Note:**

> heyo, this is really cheesy and bad but i really love this song i had to.  
> song is 'i won't mind' by Zayn Malik on Youtube

_Don't look around cause love is blind_ _  
And darling right now I can't see you  
I'm feeling proud so without a doubt  
I can feel you_

They kept their distance under the scrutiny of the public- they’d always ran in different circles, lived different lives, to be suddenly so familiar to those around them would be a red flag neither could afford in such a climate. Tommy found he needn’t be around Philippe to get that light floaty feeling that one could only label as an acute pang of _love_. He was far enough gone that Philippe had quickly become an emotion- a sensation that comforted Tommy when Philippe himself couldn’t.

_Cause we are who we are when no one's watching_ _  
And right from the start, you know I got you  
Yeah you know I got you_

No matter how far their feet strayed, how far the distance grew between them, they always returned to the same four walls at the end of the day, still ate dinner at the same table and lay in the same bed and held each other like they couldn’t outside. Tommy had known from the very first moment that he would go to lengths to keep this special thing between them alive- would sneak around in the shadows just to catch Philippe’s lips in the briefest of kisses, would sacrifice the right to love who he wanted to in the light of the day just to feel the soft skin of the other man’s ribs.

_I won't mind_ _  
Even though I know you'll never be mine_

He couldn’t ignore the feeling that came and went but never really left; the feeling that one day Philippe would find someone easier to love, someone he can write home about and parade around the square with the rest of the city watching. Tommy felt that one day it might all be over, and he knew when that time came he wouldn’t be ready, but he wouldn’t bring himself to be mad because proud, beautiful creatures like the man he loved didn’t deserve to be confined to the shadows for someone like Tommy. When the time and the girl came, he couldn’t be mad at either of them- he’d fallen for Philippe just like that girl would.

_I'm not allowed to talk about it_ _  
But I gotta tell you_

The worst injustice of it all was the fact he couldn’t breathe a word of it to anyone; couldn’t tell them of this wonderful young man he’d met, one that smelt like fucking pine trees and coffee and smiled at him like he’d seen the sun after years of nothing but rain and clouds. He couldn’t tell his family or his friends, so he told Philippe- he buried his face in the man’s chest and murmured his adoration into the golden skin of the other man’s chest and kiss him like the first time he’d ever had the blessing of doing so. Nobody else could hear it- though Philippe was certainly nothing like anyone he’d ever met.

_I won't mind_ _  
Even though I know you'll never be mine_

If the world had any say in it, Tommy and Philippe would not stay together- they’d be pulled apart by one tragedy or another- perhaps one with pretty blonde hair and blue eyes, or maybe the cold bars of a cell and a red slash in their record for ‘sodomy’ or something else just as ridiculous. Not even Tommy was foolish enough to hope for the latter. No matter if they drift, Tommy knows he will never fully move on- nor will he ever forget him. He’ll love him until a day comes, he cannot, and then he will grit his teeth and keep on.

_I won't mind_ _  
Even though I know you'll never be mine_

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it drop a comment and kudos!


End file.
